


babel

by amardulce



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amardulce/pseuds/amardulce
Summary: he's avoiding the meanies and he makes a new friend





	

**Author's Note:**

> baby!jongkey au inspired by [this](http://princessjjong.tumblr.com/post/151244624517/jonghyun-wearing-what-appears-to-be-a-sweater).

“You want more tea, Bunny?” Jonghyun manages to ask around the thumb in his mouth. He’s holding the tea pot in one hand and he feels so proud of himself.

His little legs are tucked under the tiny pink table the tea set is on, he is the only boy in his class who can fit under there and he always took joy in the fact because it means the others won’t ruin his tea parties.

Jonghyun only has his tea parties when he’s upset, and he was mopey earlier today because his mommy said he couldn’t wear his new dress to school. Jonghyun didn’t understand why, _still_ doesn’t understand, because the dress is soft and light grey and stretchy and big enough for him to hide in and _perfect_. He misses the strings that hang from the neck of the dress, they were so fun to chew on the few minutes he got to wear it this morning. 

His mommy had said something about him needing to wear big boy clothes to school or his teachers would get upset and Jonghyun has since decided that his teachers are _meanies_. The dress has sleeves that come down to cover the tips of his fingers and he doesn’t understand why anyone would be upset about that.

He hasn’t said anything at all today since he arrived, just slinking off to corner where the tea set is so he can try to feel fancy is his regular, plain, boring shorts and Spiderman t-shirt. He loves Spiderman, but he really _really_ wanted to wear his dress today.

Jonghyun noticed his teachers looking over at him a few times, since during the mornings they normally spend a few minutes with each child, but he valiantly ignores them and carries on with his tea party. He doesn’t speak to _meanies_.

At least his sister had tied some pink ribbons around his wrists and promised him a flower crown to wear with the dress once he got home.

As he’s pouring more tea for his best friend, his stuffed rabbit aptly named Bunny, a shadow falls over the tiny table and almost makes him spill the (imaginary) tea. He looks up, wide eyed and offended that someone is interrupting his fancy tea party.

Standing over him is a little boy with chubby cheeks, paint smeared all over them and his clothes. Jonghyun thinks he looks pretty covered in all those different colours but he also does not want to ruin his Spiderman t-shirt, or, more importantly, the ribbons on his wrists. He draws away a bit and glances over to see if Bunny is outside the danger zone.

“What you want?” Jonghyun asks as he pulls his finger from his mouth, eyeing the boy up and down.

Instead of saying anything, the boy with the chubby cheeks simply reaches out and rubs his hand across one of Jonghyun’s cheeks, smearing purple paint as he goes. Jonghyun is too shocked to say anything.

“Let play!” comes out as a shriek from the boy’s mouth, palm pressing the paint more insistently against Jonghyun’s skin.

Jonghyun doesn’t know what to say, or what to do. He generally _does not_ like getting dirty, but here is this boy rubbing paint on his face and how should he react?

Rather than getting upset and crying like he wants, he remembers his mommy’s words and decides to act like a Big Person.

“Why…you do that?” Jonghyun questions, he can feel the tears welling up and he hopes this person has a good explanation because he’s about to break out the waterworks.

“Now you pretty too!” is the giddy response he gets before the boy brings up his other hand and spreads more paint, this time a bright cheerful yellow, across Jonghyun’s other cheek.

Jonghyun blinks, the response totally unexpected, and realises he just found his first person best friend.

~*~

The boy tells him his name is Bummie, Jonghyun has taken to calling him Bum, and they spend the day playing together.

They shared snacks during snack time – Bummie had eaten all of Jonghyun’s elephant shaped animal crackers because he said elephants scare him but he hasn’t remembered to tell his mommy so she can take them out of his snack pack – and now they’re playing house before the teachers say it’s story then nap time.

Jonghyun is currently petting Bunny’s head, trying to get him to stop crying, while Bummie fetches some blocks to build their home with. When he comes back, he sets the blocks in a wide misshapen square then pats the space next him, asking Jonghyun to join.

Jonghyun goes to sit next to him but doesn’t say anything as he continues to pet Bunny’s head.

“Jong what wrong?”

“Bum, Bunny sad!”

Bummie gasps, hands going up to smack against the dried mix of mainly pink and green paints on his face.

“Why Bunny sad?”

“Bunny sad cause he only have one mommy and no daddy.”

Bummie reaches across and helps Jonghyun pet Bunny’s head, thankfully the paint on his hand is also dry so he doesn’t mess up the rabbit’s fur. 

“It okay Bunny! I can be your other mommy!”

“But he need a daddy?” Jonghyun asks as he looks at Bummie, his young face twisted with confusion.

“Nope! Not if he gots two mommies!”

A large grin breaks out on Jonghyun’s face and he’s happy that Bunny can finally stopped crying since his family is complete now.

~*~

After nap time everyone helps the teachers put away the toys used today while they wait on their parents.

Jonghyun is humming the theme song for one of his favourite cartoons as he puts up the blocks used to make their home while Bummie holds Bunny when a pretty lady walks in. Jonghyun doesn’t give her much of his attention until a teacher shouts out ‘Kibum!’ and Bummie is lifting his head, the smile on his face instantaneous when he sees the lady beside their teacher.

He gently rests Bunny in Jonghyun’s arms before he runs over while Jonghyun slowly follows behind, not wanting to wake up the sleeping rabbit. When Jonghyun finally reaches them, Bummie is already up off the ground and in the arms of the lady.

“Kibum, did you make a new friend today?” the pretty lady asks after seeing Jonghyun walk over, a warm and inviting smile on her face.

“Yup!” Kibum responds happily. He points at Jonghyun to make sure the lady understands as he tells her who he is. “Mommy, Jong and me play all day!”

Jonghyun bows as much as he can with Bunny still in his arms, his thumb back in his mouth as he gazes up at Kibum’s mother. His mommy had told him that that was the right thing to do when meeting someone new, especially someone older.

“Hello, my name is Jonghyun.”

“It’s nice to meet you Jonghyun,” she says while giving him her full attention, Kibum’s hands now playing with her hair. “Did you and Kibum have fun?”

Jonghyun nods enthusiastically, smile stretching around the finger in his mouth, while Kibum shouts a happy assent near his mother’s ear. Kibum’s mother reaches down and gently brushes her thumb against the dried yellow paint on Jonghyun’s left cheek.

“Well there’s surely evidence of that, isn’t there?”

Jonghyun doesn’t understand what she means, but he doesn’t think it is anything bad. He can’t help but wonder if all mommies are this warm and smell so nice like his and Kibum’s mommies. He hopes Bunny thinks he smells nice too.

“Thank you for playing with Kibum today, Jonghyun,” she says as she removes her hand, turning back to Kibum and telling him that it’s time to go home. Kibum looks sad to leave, but he gazes down at Jonghyun with a little smile on his face.

“Come back ‘morrow?”

Jonghyun nods again, lifting Bunny up so Kibum can press a goodbye kiss to his head, leaning over in his mommy’s arms. He clutches Bunny close to his chest when Kibum straightens in his mommy’s arms and they tell each other goodbye.

Jonghyun smiles as he and Bunny wave Kibum and his mommy off. He can hear her talking to him and Kibum’s excited replies as they wonder further away. Jonghyun thinks he’ll look even prettier in his dress and flower crown later since he made a new friend and had such a nice day.


End file.
